


Forbidden

by glassthroat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ... I need to write a followup to this., And a few words I'd probably change., But no this is pretty raunchy., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sephiroth has naughty piercings, Sephiroth's kinda giving oral to Vincent's gun., This is an old whimisical thing., Vincent enjoys himself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something to be said for forbidden fruits tasting the sweetest. </p><p>It was the need to sample this fruit that had him staring down the triple barreled revolver that was leveled at his face. It was the need to taste it that had Sephiroth leaning forward, lips parting to close over the muzzle, biting down with relish against the cold taste of metal and oil on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

There is something to be said for forbidden fruits tasting the sweetest. How true that is, the allure of such a meal bringing the dragon here to this room at this hotel, tracking the only one that stirs his blood so vividly, showing up at his door. 

It was the need to sample this fruit that had him staring down the triple barreled revolver that was leveled at his face. It was the need to taste it that had Sephiroth leaning forward, lips parting to close over the muzzle, biting down with relish against the cold taste of metal and oil on his tongue. 

Even more enjoyable was watching Valentine’s eyes fixate upon his mouth as the mad General proceeded to apply oral to the gun he held now, lips pulling at the cold metal that was being left slick by his tongue and saliva, cheeks rising and pulling inwards in turns as Sephiroth suckled at the weapon as if it were some other part of Vincent’s anatomy.

A part of his anatomy that was starting to strain against his pants in response to the rather lewd display.

And then Sephiroth is pushing the gun away, lifting the arm upwards by the wrist as he moves towards Vincent, backing him into the room and the door is being kicked shut as his mouth descends upon the older man’s. It is always this one man that enthralled the General ever since he laid eyes upon him when he was but a boy. His beauty had forever enchanted the younger man and it showed now.

Pushed back just as fast, he staggered back against the door with a muted laugh, listening to the beating of the hearts gathered in nearby rooms. They had not all clustered together. The girls had taken two rooms, Cloud was with Barret while the wolf-cat remained in a room on his own as well and then that left Vincent on his own. But they wouldn’t fight. Bronze claws dug against his chest, drawing blood, and his head tipped back as a tongue followed the sanguine flow.

Downwards it went, trailing muscles as long legs brought him to his knees, fingers working at the strain of leather pants. Metal-adorned tissue was quickly exposed to the air, Vincent’s tongue teasing the highest piercing in a fashion that always had the General arching upwards with a gasping hiss of pleasure, rewarding the smirking Turk as ever a profuse burst of precum upon those coral lips.

Inside of moments, Vincent’s mouth was enclosed about the other’s cock, sucking strongly as his fingers eased up and down upon the pierced tissue, a feature of Sephiroth’s that had always intrigued him from the first time. But he knew why the other had gotten them and could not argue the fact that they felt good. His muscles were quick to clench in eager anticipation while his tongue toyed with the curving barbell adorning the glans.

But they were not in the mood for much foreplay tonight, not with the need for release burning in them both and so between Vincent coming to his feet with a yank on his hair and Sephiroth being pulled towards the bed by his harness, they were quick to fall together on the bed, kissing hungrily while grinding together. The elder was bereft of everything but his pants and glove, inky hair spilling out beneath his body.

Sephiroth’s hands were quick to remove those pants, fingers slithering into the cleft to dig sharply into Vincent. But they were both fond of the pain that came with sexual congress and Vincent yanked at a handful of silver hair with a loud growl, his hips lifting as well.

The leather was slick against the inside of those long legs as they twined over Sephiroth’s waist, the contrast of the General’s still dressed state and Vincent’s nudity arousing in and of itself. But he was quick to dip, seeking out the cleft. Rewarded with an arch as the pierced head dug against Vincent’s pucker, the elder hissed upwards before surging up to sink his teeth against Sephiroth’s throat, biting down as the silvernette thrust with a powerful rock of his hips.

The bite served two purposes - one, to arouse Sephiroth even further, and two - to muffle the howl of pleasure drawn from Vincent’s throat. Strong hands planted themselves against the mattress before Sephiroth began to rock his hips, the bed protesting with squeaks and groans at its rough treatment as they moved together, the proud length of Vincent’s own cock slapping up against the textured emblem of First-Class concealing Sephiroth’s body. 

Planet, but they were savage creatures, the reeking scent of sex quick to flood the air as mouths met, blood and saliva mingling together as they moved, rocking, thrusting, Vincent arching his lower body even higher to adjust the angle and then he gasped soundlessly as the fat head of Sephiroth’s erection ground across his prostate. There was a smirk on his lover’s face before Sephiroth was thrusting against that spot over and over, thick slicks of precum spilling into the coal-tressed body.

They were seeking no drawn-out session tonight. No, they were animalistic need together, heat and skin and sweat and leather, though quiet but for the occasional grunt or growl as they panted softly, mouths mingling in contact. And then there was a particularly hard thrust, making Vincent arch as Sephiroth swallowed down his shriek of release, thick strings of heated white suddenly adorning them both, sticking body to body only for those fragile threads to be broken as Sephiroth moved again in another thrust.

It was his turn now and the pace increased, testing the limits of the bedframe as they continued moving, making Vincent roll and pant before there was a tightening in Sephiroth’s body, every muscle group going taut before Vincent was shoving Sephiroth’s face into his neck as the younger man groaned in guttural fashion against the pale skin as his release rose high and burned bright, washing everything in sexual pleasure as they rocked together. And then it was over and fading, Sephiroth stretching out atop Vincent’s lithe form.

At last, though, there was a shove with those claws, a hiss of “Get out” on his behalf and Sephiroth withdrew slowly, laughing faintly as he glanced downwards to the ivory smears of fluid on the other’s already pale skin. Dipping, he stole another kiss, receiving a clawing on his face for his trouble, only to make his escape through the window and letting cold air into the room. He would see his Turk again and soon.

They couldn’t ever resist having one another, after all.


End file.
